Mineral Town Chat
by Tsumtsum Akkina
Summary: Ever wondered how would the villagers in Mineral Town communicate with each other if there would be an app exclusively for them? Enjoy their fun chats to each other here in Mineral Town Chat!
1. Spring 20

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. I have been reading a lot of Harvest Moon fanfictions lately and decided to make one myself!- well sort of. XD I read a fic about Harvest Moon characters in a chatroom and I had fun reading it so why not make one myself? Lolz… There is a plot in their conversations so it's not at all random.

Sorry if you can't understand some of the terms they used in their chats. Feel free to ask me what they are if ever you can't understand them. =D

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Summary:**

Ever wondered how would the villagers in Mineral Town communicate with each other if there would be an app exclusively for them? Enjoy their fun chats to each other here in Mineral Town Chat!

* * *

**Spring 20**

_Ann- online 5:35 am_

**Ann:** Good morning people!

**Ann:** Wakey-wakey it's morning!

. . .

**Ann:** Hmph. If no one is gonna chat with me, I'll just search for recipes so that I can beat ur butts in the cooking festival!

_Ann- offline 5:41 am_

* * *

_Claire- online 6:12 am_

**Claire:** Morning everyone.

_Ann- online 6:12 am_

**Ann:** Claaaiiireee good morning! =D

**Claire:** Morning Ann. Done searching for recipes?

**Ann:** Nah, I slept again for another 20 mins. Ppl weren't on a while ago.

**Claire:** Sane people are still sleeping on those hours Ann.

**Ann:** Yeah whatever. Hey Claire, r u gonna enter the cooking fest?

**Claire:** Not sure yet. Jack wants to enter this year so I think I'll let him have his chance.

**Ann:** oh okiedokie.

_Gray- online 6:15 am_

**Gray:** Good morning.

**Ann:** Oh good morning Gray. How's ur sleep? Dreamt about Claire?

**Gray:** Shut up and cook some pancakes

**Ann:** -.- Hey Claire, Gray's on!

**Claire:** So?

**Gray:** I don't smell pancakes being cooked Ann

**Ann**: Uuugh fiiineee -.-

_Ann- offline 6:17 am_

**Gray:** Hey blonde ur watering can's done y don't u pick it up later

**Claire:** Sure, thanks

_Claire- offline 6:18 am_

_Gray- offline 6:20 am_

* * *

_Mary- online 10:23 am_

**Mary:** Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you that new books just arrived and I hope you can stop by the library and read them. Thank you.

_Claire- online 10:24 am_

**Claire:** Hey Mary. I'll stop by later.

**Mary:** Hi Claire. I'll be expecting you. Done with work?

**Claire:** Yeah, surprisingly. I just finished brushing the cows and sheep. Jack is still on the chickens but he'll be done in a bit.

**Mary:** Oh okay. Have you harvested all your crops? It's almost the end of Spring.

**Claire:** Yeah, not much to harvest. I upgraded the watering can too the other day.

**Claire:** Oh speaking of my watering can, I need to pick it up and pick Ann up as well so that we can go there together. Bye Mary c u later!

**Mary:** Bye Claire!

_Claire- offline 10:29 am_

_Jack- online 10:30 am_

**Jack:** Hi Mary. Can I also stop by later?

**Mary:** Hi Jack. Sure why not? =D

**Jack:** Oh, thanks Mary. =D

**Mary:** Ummm, you're welcome?

**Mary:** Oh and Jack, are you entering the cooking festival?

**Jack:** Yes, I'm a little bit nervous since it's my first time.

**Mary:** Oh don't worry Jack. I'll be rooting for you!

**Jack:** Thanks Mary. Whew, I'm not nervous anymore!

**Mary:** Whatever Jack. =D Just remember to put your heart into the dish you will be making. I need to go now. Had fun chatting with you! See you later.

**Jack:** Thank you for the advice Mary. Bye. Had fun too. See you later.

_Mary- offline 10:40 am_

_Jack: offline 10:40 am_

* * *

Did you guys like it? I already have chapter two down and I would be posting it soon and it's very long. It would be by part because it's about the Cooking Festival. Bye for now.


	2. Spring 21 (Cooking Festival Part 1)

Chapter two! This chapter is the first part of the Cooking Festival. A lot happened on that day phew.

Feel free to ask me if you don't understand the terms or words or abbreviations they used.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Spring 21 (Cooking Festival part 1)**

_Karen- online 7:06 am_

**Karen: **OMG u guys today's the day!

_Jack- online 7:06 am_

**Jack: **Hey Karen, good morning. Ure pretty excited huh

**Karen: **OF COURZ! I've been practicing a lot lately and my mom said I improved! Yiiiieeeee

**Jack:** That's good to hear. Good luck to us later.

**Karen:** Yes, good luck!

. . .

**Karen:** Hey where's Claire?

**Jack:** Still sleeping, y?

**Karen:** Do u know about the little scene of ur beloved sister and Gray last night at the inn?

**Jack:** No but she came home really pissed last night

**Karen:** Rly? She looked rly calm when she stormed out lol

**Jack:** Care to tell me what happened last night?

**Karen:** Wait

. . .

**Jack:** *patiently waiting*

. . .

**Karen:** So I was there by the counter with Rick and Cliff then Claire went running up the stairs to the boys' room looking for Gray while holding your watering can then when Gray came out of the room Claire threw the watering can at him screaming "WTF IS THIS ABOUT?" then Gray screamed back "WTF R U TALKING ABOUT?" then Claire showed Gray a piece of paper from the watering can and read "DEAR CLAIRE, I REALLY LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY AND FUNNY AND CLAIREY. HOPE YOU LIKE ME TOO! FROM GRAY" then Gray told her that he didn't write the message then it hit the both of them then they called Ann at the same time and yeah it turned out to be Ann who wrote the message to Claire then Claire just stormed out of the inn the end

. . .

**Jack:** Oooohkaaay. That explains why our watering can already has a lump on its side.

**Karen:** Yea she threw it pretty hard last night iykwim XD

**Jack:** oh ikwym XD

**Jack:** uh-oh she's waking up now gtg. See u later Karen

**Karen:** Yea okay Jack.

_Jack- offline 7:22 am_

**Karen:** oh dang I'm alone

**Karen:** *summoning people*

**Karen:** uwa uwa uwa uwi uwa uwa uwi

_Claire- online 7:27 am_

**Claire:** hey Karen good job telling the whole story to Jack and everyone else technically

**Karen:** Ure welcome Claire darling =D

**Claire:** uuuugh

_Rick- online 7:29 am_

**Karen:** Good morning my Rick!

**Claire:** Morning Rick.

**Rick:** Good morning girls. I just wanted to greet everyone. I need to fetch the doctor bc mom will join the festival later. Bye girls.

**Karen:** Oh I'll be waiting for you at the bench Rick! Bye Claire!

**Rick:** Okay Karen. Bye Claire.

**Claire:** Bye.

_Rick- offline 7:33 am_

_Karen- offline 7:33 am_

. . .

_Ann- online 7:34 am_

**Ann:** CLAAAAAIREEEEEE I'M SOOOOOOORRYYYY PLS FORGIVE ME ALREADY

**Ann:** CLAAAAAIREEEEE TALK TO ME PLSSSSSS

**Ann:** CLAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIREEEEE TOT

**Claire:** What u did wasn't funny Ann

**Ann:** I'M SOOOO SOOORRY PLS FORGIVE MEEEE

**Claire:** Y do u keep insisting me on Gray?

**Ann:** Uuh bc I don't want my dear brother to die alone

**Claire:** Well then insist him on Mary!

**Ann:** Claire, Mary bro-zoned him before when he confessed to her.

**Claire:** ouch

**Ann:** ouch indeed my friend

**Claire:** Well there's still popuri and Elli! Shove him to their faces for all I care!

**Ann:** What is ur problem with Gray?

**Claire:** He's a jerk period

**Ann:** He can be kind too sometimes u know

**Claire:** Yeah right and I can transform myself into a unicorn sometimes

**Ann:** Y don't u give it a shot?

**Claire:** Give what a shot?

**Ann:** You and Gray

**Claire:** Oh no that's not happening ever

**Ann:** Don't speak too soon Claire

**Claire:** Y? What r u planning?

**Ann:** Nothing ^_^

**Claire:** I'm coming there Ann.

_Claire- offline 7:42 am_

**Ann:** Oh shoot

_Ann- offline 7:42 am_

* * *

_Elli- online 8:01 am_

_Cliff- online 8:01 am_

**Elli:** Hi Cliff. How are you?

**Cliff:** I'm feeling good. U?

**Elli:** Good too.

. . .

**Cliff:** Elli prepare aspirin. We're gonna send someone to the clinic now.

**Elli:** What? Who? Why?

**Cliff:** We're coming.

_Cliff- offline 8:03 am_

_Elli- offline 8:03 am_

* * *

Part two next chapter! Karen is a great storyteller don't you guys think? XD Oh I wonder who got hurt? Reviews will really be appreciated! :D Byeee.


	3. Spring 21 (Cooking Festival Part 2)

Part two of the Cooking Festival and hopefully the second to the last part. This part is somehow serious so prepare! XD Imagine the Mayor being active in here. haha love you Mayor. More adult characters hopefully in the next chapters. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Spring 21 (Cooking Festival Part 2)**

_Mayor Thomas- online 11:00 am_

**Mayor Thomas:** Okay everyone. This year's theme for the Cooking Festival are desserts. Create mouth-watering dishes now and good luck to the participants!

_Cliff- online 11:01 am_

_Jack- online 11:01 am_

_Popuri- online 11:01 am_

**Popuri:** Mayor Thomas, who are the participants this year?

**Mayor Thomas:** Doug, Manna, Lilia, Karen and Jack. There is still an empty slot.

**Popuri:** How about Ann?

**Cliff:** She's still in the clinic Popuri.

**Jack:** So Ann couldn't compete this year?

**Cliff:** She's still unconscious Jack, u want her to compete?

**Popuri:** Why what happened?

**Mayor Thomas:** Ahem, Jack you should be preparing your dish now.

**Jack:** Oh right sorry. Ttyl

_Jack- offline 11:05 am_

**Popuri:** Cliff, what happened to Ann?

. . .

**Cliff:** Claire and Ann were fighting over something in the kitchen then suddenly they threw butter everywhere then Ann accidentally slipped on the butter on the floor then bam she's unconscious and we sent her to the clinic.

. . .

**Mayor Thomas:** Poor Ann. I'll go see her now.

_Mayor Thomas- offline 11:10 am_

_Elli- online 11:10 am_

**Elli:** Cliff, please escort Ann home. She's conscious now and she wants to cook for the festival.

**Cliff:** Is she okay now?

**Elli:** Nevermind Cliff. She just ran away to the inn. Yah she's okay.

**Cliff:** WHAT? SHE MIGHT STUMBLE OR SOMETHING! BYE ELLI TNX!

_Cliff- offline 11:12 am_

**Popuri:** Hey Elli!

**Elli:** Hi Popuri. How are you? How is your mom? The doctor is there right?

**Popuri:** I'm okay and my mom is too. And yeah the doctor is here guarding my mom.

**Elli:** Oh okay.

_Ann- online 11:15 am_

**Ann:** GUYS! DO U HAVE ANY BUTTER? I RAN OUT AND I BADLY NEED IT FOR MY CAKE! ANYONE?!

**Elli:** ohmygosh Ann are you sure you can handle it? You're still fresh from the clinic!

**Ann:** YEAH ELLI! BUTTER!

**Popuri:** We have extra Ann. Be right there.

**Ann:** WOW POPURI THANKS.

_Popuri- offline 11:12 am_

**Elli:** Is Claire with you Ann?

**Ann:** Nope. Idk where she is. Was she hurt?

**Elli:** No. She and Cliff were the ones who sent you here.

**Ann:** Oh.

**Ann:** Popuri's here. Bye Elli! Thank you!

_Ann- offline 11:20 am_

. . .

_Sasha- online 11:22 am_

**Elli:** Hi Ms. Sasha. How are you?

**Sasha:** I'm fine thank you Elli. But our kitchen is a mess.

**Elli:** Karen?

**Sasha:** Who else?

**Sasha:** She made me research for ice cream recipes but I told her I could just teach her myself but she won't let me. And now she just added vanilla, strawberry and chocolate flavorings and wine to her ice cream. Why does she keep insisting to cook?

**Elli:** Oh don't worry Ms. Sasha. She'll get the hang of it someday. She's very persistent.

**Sasha:** Yes she is. I'll visit your grandmother soon okay?

**Elli:** Yes please. She gets lonely from time to time. Thank you.

**Sasha:** Now if you'll excuse me, Karen wants me to taste her ice cream. Bye Elli.

**Elli:** Bye Ms. Sasha.

_Sasha- offline 11:30 am_

_Elli- offline 11:31 am_

* * *

Yeaaaaaaaaah. I like Ann to virtually shout a lot. More humor in the next chapter! Reviews are really appreciated. ^^ Byeeee.


	4. Spring 21 (Cooking Festival Part 3)

Part 3! Last part of the cooking festival! yippieee finally the day's over! XD You'll see who'll win here. You just gotta love the characters here! Well, I hope. haha. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! ^^

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon**

* * *

**Spring 21 (Cooking Festival Part 3)**

_Mayor Thomas- online 12:00 pm_

**Mayor Thomas:** All right time's up! I'm requesting everyone to please gather here in the square now. Participants you already know the drill. The gourmet will be extra tough this year!

_Ann- online 12:01 pm_

**Ann:** MAYOR THOMAS! I'LL ENTER MY DISH!

**Mayor Thomas:** Are you okay now Ann? I went to check on you a while ago but you already went home.

**Ann:** Yes I'm okay Mayor thanks. Can I still enter?

**Mayor Thomas:** Of course Ann. Please be here now so I can finalize the list of participants.

**Ann:** YES MAYORDEAR THANK YOU!

_Ann- offline 12:03 pm_

. . .

_Gourmet- online 12:05 pm_

_Doug- online 12:05 pm_

_Manna- online 12:05 pm_

**Gourmet:** The signal is pretty SWEET here! O*O

**Doug:** Hey there Gourmet! Nice pun there! I missed ya!

**Gourmet:** Dooooooouuuug my man! How are ya?

**Mayor Thomas:** You two both know that you are just right next to each other, right? Are you guys too fat to even face each other and talk personally now? Hahahaha.

**Doug: **Says Mineral Town's fittest Mayor.

**Manna:** Hi there boys. Speaking of fit, did u guys know that Mayor Thomas was caught ordering a treadmill last week? I talked to Zack about it the day after the Mayor was caught doing so and Zack said that the Mayor wanted to be fit to be able to patrol the mountains with Harris everyday. Isn't our Mayor the greatest?

**Mayor Thomas: **Wow Manna you chat like I can't read what you are saying.

**Doug: **Aw get over it Mayor! You'll be fit in no time! I can see changes…

**Mayor Thomas: **Why are we even chatting? Can't we just talk personally?

**Gourmet:** MANNAAAA THERE YOU AREEE! HOW ARE YA?

**Manna:** Can we talk personally? I got the juiciest recipes I just searched. You wouldn't wanna miss them.

_Manna- offline 12:08 pm_

_Gourmet- offline 12:08 pm_

**Mayor Thomas: **Might as well talk to them too.

_Mayor Thomas- offline 12:08 pm_

**Doug:** Oh well. Bye virtual place! Hahaha

* * *

_Mary- online 12:30 pm_

_Cliff- online 12:30 pm_

_Claire- online 12:30 pm_

_Gray- online 12:30 pm_

_Popuri- online 12:30 pm_

_Elli- online 12:30 pm_

**Claire:** Whoah a lot r on today! Hey guys!

**Elli:** Are you okay Claire? Are you sure you're not hurt from a while ago?

**Gray:** Why what happened?

**Claire:** Y do u care Gray?

**Gray:** Is it illegal to ask?

**Claire:** Whatever

**Popuri:** Claire and Ann got into a butter fight a while ago and Ann slipped then was unconscious.

**Claire:** R u trying to be Karen now Popuri?

**Popuri:** Why what about Karen?

**Claire:** Oh nothing really it's just u guys love to tell people stuff that doesn't really matter

**Popuri:** Cliff told the story first!

**Cliff:** HEY

**Gray:** Oh dude u rly are becoming talkative now

**Cliff:** I'm sorry…

**Gray:** Why r u apologizing? It's a good thing for Goddess sake. Where r u btw?

**Cliff:** Here in the festival..

**Claire:** Since when did u start going to the cooking festivals Cliff?

**Cliff:** Ann wanted me to be here for moral support… Mary's here too.

**Mary:** Oh hi.

**Popuri:** Hi Mary! Say hi to my mom for me!

**Claire:** Shouldn't u be there for ur mom as well Pop?

**Popuri:** Rick can handle that.

**Gray:** U aren't even there for ur brother Claire

**Claire:** Why, r u even there for Ann? For all I know ure there inside ur room

**Gray:** Dad is there with her

**Mary:** Shush guys. Stop.

**Cliff:** Stop guys…

. . .

**Elli: **How's it going there Cliff and Mary? Who's winning?

**Cliff:** The judging didn't even start yet…

**Claire:** What?

**Popuri:** But it's already 12:35

_Cliff- offline 12:35 pm_

**Gray:** heeey how dare he leave me alone

**Claire:** omg we're all girls! lol

**Popuri:** hahahahahahahaha XD

**Gray:** WHAT DID U SAY CLAIRE?

**Claire:** loser :P

**Mary:** Guys… Stop.

**Gray:** uugh I'll leave

_Gray- offline 12:36 pm_

**Claire:** loser

**Elli: **How is it there Mary?

**Mary:** The gourmet is still judging Ms. Manna's cake. He says it's delicious and stuff.

**Claire:** I haven't tasted any of Manna's cooking yet. Are they good?

**Elli:** I did once. She gave my grandma some rice gruel before and it was good.

**Mary:** He's judging Ms. Lilia's chocolate cake now.

**Popuri:** OMG GO MOM! ^o^

**Mary: **He said that it tastes great. Congrats Popuri.

**Popuri:** That's my mom for u!

_Gray- online 12:45 pm_

**Claire:** All girls still. XD

**Gray:** haha very funny Claire

**Claire:** :P

**Gray:** :P to u too

**Gray:** Is it dad's turn now Mary?

**Mary:** It's Ann's actually. I must say her cake really looks delicious.

**Claire: **How come u aren't participating Gray? U can't cook?

**Gray:** hm I don't have the passion for it like those two

**Claire:** okay

**Mary: **Ann and Mr. Doug are done. As always, they get good remarks from the gourmet.

**Gray:** yay

**Claire: **Is it Jack's turn?

**Mary:** Yup. Gourmet said his fruit cake is incredible! I'm so happy for Jack. Congrats Claire.

**Gray:** Why r u congratulating her? She didn't do anything

**Claire:** shut up Gray

**Gray: **revenge is so sweet haha

**Elli:** You sounded like the gourmet Gray.

**Claire:** nice one Elli hahahahahaha!

**Gray:** geez

**Mary:** Karen's turn.

**Popuri:** oh no

**Elli:** Have some faith in her Popuri.

**Claire:** yeah u never know Karen will be a gourmet someday

**Gray: **She'll be fat too hahaha

**Claire:** she wouldn't be happy reading that Gray. If I were u, u better hide

**Gray:** yeah right. What can she do to me

**Popuri:** don't underestimate Karen

**Gray: **says you. u just did it a while ago

**Popuri:** you really are annoying Gray

**Claire: **hmmm hmmm told u so

**Gray:** whatever Claire

**Mary:** Wow.

**Elli:** Why?

**Claire:** Whyyy?

**Mary:** The gourmet said her ice cream doesn't taste bad.

**Popuri:** REALLY?

**Claire:** what

**Elli:** That's amazing.

**Gray:** The world is ending people.

**Mary:** Gray!

**Gray:** sorry

**Claire:** tsk tsk tsk

**Elli:** I'm happy for Karen.

_Rick- online 1:04 pm_

**Rick:** Hey guys! Karen's ice cream is a hit! Can u believe it?

**Gray:** hey dear male pal! Glad u can join me :D

**Claire: **oh shush Gray

**Gray:** -.-

**Popuri:** Riiick! Karen's ice cream! ^O^

**Elli:** It's nice that Karen already improved her cooking.

**Rick:** ikr Elli. :D

**Rick:** I must go now. I just wanted to tell the news. Bye.

_Rick- offline 1:10 pm_

**Gray:** oh come on

**Elli:** Alone again Gray?

**Gray:** r u picking on me Elli?

**Claire:** hey don't u speak that way to Elli

**Gray:** r u telling me what to do and not what to do Claire?

**Mary:** Ahem. It's the awarding ceremony. Do you guys want to keep in touch?

**Popuri:** Yes Mary plsssss

**Elli:** Yes.

**Mary:** Claire? Gray?

**Claire:** yeah sure : )

**Gray:** go ahead

**Mary:** Very well then.

. . .

**Mary: **JACK WON! YEHEY!

**Claire:** REALLY? :O

**Mary:** Aren't you happy?

**Claire: **HAPPY? MARY I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY HAPPY! Oh Goddess I need to fix the house and welcome him and his victory!

**Gray: **u can do that? Hmm

**Claire:** way to spoil the moment Gray uuuugh

**Elli:** Send my congratulations to him Claire.

**Claire:** sure thing Elli! :D

**Popuri:** Meeee too!

**Claire:** suree Pops :D

**Gray:** me too

**Claire:** no way

**Gray:** please

**Claire:** fine. Bye guys!

_Claire- offline 1:30 pm_

**Popuri:** whoah what just happened?

**Gray:** What?

**Popuri:** Did u just make Claire do something for u?

**Gray:** what about it?

**Popuri:** Nothing : ) lol what happened to Elli? XD

**Gray:** I must have scared her off lol

**Elli:** You're not that lucky Gray.

**Gray:** oh sorry. I need to go now bye!

_Gray- offline 1:32 pm_

**Popuri:** U scared him off Elli. XD

**Elli:** I guess I did. Hahahaha.

**Mary:** Nice one again Elli.

_Claire- online 1:33 pm_

**Claire:** Guys, victory party later at 4pm here in the farm! Tell people!

**Mary:** Should I tell Jack?

**Claire:** Please don't. I want it to be a surprise for him.

**Mary:** Sure thing Claire! I'll go now. Bye!

**Elli:** Me too. I'll tell the doctor when he gets home. Bye!

**Popuri: **I'll tell people, don't worry! :D Bye!

**Claire:** Thanks guys! :D

_Claire- offline 1:35 pm_

_Elli- offline 1:354 pm_

_Mary- offline 1:35 pm_

_Popuri- offline 1:35 pm_

* * *

I don't mind Cliff being talkative though. :D Mary felt like a newscaster here didn't she? hahaha. Bye for now! :D


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! This chapter is purely for an author's note so you can read this or not, it's up to you BUT I would be explaining some things here so you better read (mwahaha). I want this story to be humorous by the characters conversing with each other through chatting in an exclusive app provided by Mayor Thomas so basically, Mineral Town here has signals, internet access and the villagers are all provided with phones (that includes the little kids May and Stu, yeeaah). They are chatting through their phones, let's be clear with that. I would be adjusting the story a little bit to meet the guidelines of ffnet (thank you for the reminder **catspats31 **=D) and I really want to update soon. Oh and the adjustment would already have a plot. Yay.

Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews! Mwah mwah!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon**


End file.
